The Return
by boonadducious
Summary: Adapted from my other FF Prologue. Jules comes to 2005 to seek the McFly family's help in rescuing his own family. Completed! RR
1. The Arrival

In the clear sky of suburban Washington DC, a very rare sight appeared. Two sonic booms that preceded the appearance of a flying DeLorian sports car covered in a thin sheet of ice appeared in the night sky. Your first thought would probably be that it was some sort of UFO, but it wasn't. It was a time machine.  
  
A very frightened 10-year-old named Jules Brown was at the wheel. He was clueless about how to pilot the time vehicle let alone a regular car. After all that had happened to them in the past 20 minutes, this part was probably mild compared to what had happened to him so far.  
  
Jules tried his best to get the car under control and ended up landing in some woods with a big thump. He knew he should have been worrying about if someone saw him, but it was the furthest thing from his mind. He just left the driver's seat and slipped into the enlarged back seat of the newly created time machine and began to think about the day's horrible events.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jules and his family; Dr Emmett Brown, Clara Brown, Verne Brown, baby Marie Brown, and their dog Einstein; were in the makeshift lab/blacksmith shop in the middle of 1896 Hill Valley.  
  
His father, Emmett was showing them an odd contraption that he got in the year 1981. He had gone back in time a few days before for only a couple days, but he said that to him, he had been gone a month and a half. He said he was working on another time machine that was smaller, but was almost an exact copy of his original time machine, only with a couple changes.  
  
He said he had added a feature that would allow them to not just put in what time they wanted to go to, but the place as well. He also enlarged the backseat so that he could fit more people in more comfortably.  
  
The entire family was so excited that they now had a new cool way to get around. Jules and Verne were now even more excited when they heard that they might move to the future. Jules and Verne have always wanted to see the future and live in the land with so many luxuries. Even though they would miss their friends, they knew that they would probably make better friends in the future. They also might even give Marie the chance to grow up in a more woman-friendly environment.  
  
Doc Brown said that if they did move to the future, it would have to be in the same place as Marty McFly, considering Marty was the only one who knew about the time machine and it would be much more convenient if he could help them out.  
  
"Why can't we just stay in Hill Valley, dad?" Jules asked a little apprehensive.  
  
"Marty is probably still in Hill Valley," Doc Brown said. "It might be less likely, though considering we have no choice but to go to him in 2005."  
  
"Why?" Jules asked.  
  
"If we come in anytime in the 20 years between, we would interfere with his future in a negative way," Doc said. "His future has changed so much from the one I saw the first time I went to 2015."  
  
"How do you know," Clara asked.  
  
"I'm guessing," Doc said.  
  
The family loaded the DeLorean in the large storage compartment underneath the fuel car of their locomotive time machine and set off for 2016 to get the DeLorean hover converted. They strapped Marie into a homemade car seat in the train while the rest of the family with the exception of Doc strapped in the back of the vehicle. With Doc at the controls, the whole family sped into 2016.  
  
The night after they got the car hover converted, they decided they might as well eat some dinner before they left. Jules decided to look after Marie and stay with both time machines where they were parked in the Hill Valley National Forest while they were away. Jules was inside the time machine with Marie checking things out when he saw his whole family being led toward the locomotive time machine with a tall, college-age looking kid with a futuristic-looking rifle. He herded them into the time machine as a very quiet Jules watched from the DeLorean.  
  
When the locomotive rose, Jules knew for a fact that the man was trying to hijack the time machine. Jules frantically turned on the time circuits, turned the key, and started the guessing game of running the time machine.  
  
Jules rose up into the air after the departing locomotive but he immediately began to experience problems. He began to lose control of the vehicle. It was then that he notices a button pad that said "EMERGENCY". There were two buttons and he just picked one at random and the next thing he knew he was over a Washington DC suburb.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jules heard Marie crying next to him. In all the excitement, he had forgotten she was there. Jules got her bottle out of her diaper sack and fed her. Jules considered himself lucky that Marie was not hurt, and that he landed in woods and not the suburb that he appeared over earlier.  
  
Jules wondered why his father would pick this particular time and place as a destination for an emergency, and then he noticed the time readout.  
  
FEB 1, 2005 12:10 AM  
WASHINGTON, DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA, USA  
  
"Oh my goodness," Jules cried. "It's 2005. This must be where Marty is. Or at least I hope so."  
  
Jules figured that his dad probably found Marty's whereabouts while getting the hover conversion. Jules decided that if he wanted to find out what happened to his family and save them, he would need Marty's help. Although Jules had only seen Marty only once two years ago, he felt that he knew he would be the perfect guy for the job. Jules was pretty sure that he beat the ripple effect of whatever the mystery man did in the past, but he knew that the next time he traveled to would probably be a changed one.  
  
He was also scared that Marty had probably forgotten about the whole time machine thing, or worse, that he wasn't in Washington DC at all. He was really hoping that wasn't the case.  
  
He looked behind him and noticed that Marie was asleep, and it was then that he realized how tired he was. Not because of the late hour, but because of all the excitement. Jules slipped off into a reluctant sleep as he thought about the search he would have to go through tomorrow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marty McFly's alarm clock got him up at 7 a.m. on this Friday morning. He woke up and shook his wife, Jennifer, so that she could wake up and start getting ready for the plane to the Psychiatrist's Convention in Atlanta.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy-head," Marty said. "I'm gonna go wake up the kids."  
  
Jennifer just moaned a yes as Marty got up to wake his children up. First he came to the room of his two daughters, Jean and Marlene. Being 10, Marlene could easily wake up, but 16-year-old Jean was a different story.  
  
"Move it or lose it you two," Marty shouted.  
  
Marlene was up in a flash, but Jean just moaned, "I have a car now dad. I can sleep later can't I?"  
  
"No," Marty said. "Besides, you also have to drive your brothers and sister."  
  
Although Jean loved her siblings to pieces, sharing her newfound freedom with them was another story. But reluctantly, she accepted her responsibility and got out of bed.  
  
Marty just passed by his oldest son, Kyle's room. He had an alarm clock that always woke him up at 7 on the dot. Kyle was much more responsible and mature than most 14-year-old kids. He was in an inspirational rock band which gained him some popularity in the freshman class at his and Jean's high school. He was one of those people that looked up to bands like DC Talk and Down Here, which happened to be playing on the stereo in his room that morning.  
  
The final child to wake up was 7-year-old Marty Junior, or Little Marty as he was called. Little Marty had more energy than a little parakeet. He was always up before daybreak playing around but was always in bed playing possum by 7 so his dad would think he got a good night sleep. Marty always knew about it though, but he never said anything considering Little Marty's night life didn't seem to effect him.  
  
By 7:30, the house was a bustle. The McFlys had a fairly large house in the suburbs of Washington DC. It was only 15 minutes to the CNN studios in Washington where Marty worked and even less time to get to the White House where Marty was also a correspondent. The garage had been converted into Jennifer's office so that she could be with the kids all the time. It was also a 10-minute drive to all of the kid's schools, but they were out of Marty's way so Jean driving was like a dream come true.  
  
"Guess what Jean. Guess what," Little Marty said practically jumping all over Jean as they were about to leave.  
  
"What is it little guy?" Jean said, seeming uninterested.  
  
"I saw a UFO last night," Little Marty said. "And the driver must have been worse than you. It was flying all over the place in the sky before it disappeared into the distance."  
  
"You watch to many movies, kid," Jean said as the ensemble group headed for Jean's car.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jules' feet were killing him by the time he reached civilization. With a diaper sack on his shoulder, a baby seat in his arm, and money for the times in his pocket, he walked though the future city of Washington DC. Half of the buildings that he saw seemed important considering they all had plaques in front of them, but he didn't know what any of them meant. He wasn't in this humongous city to sightsee, though. He just decided to set his sights on finding Marty.  
  
All the looks that people gave him made him very uncomfortable. Just the fact that there were so many people made him uncomfortable. It was moments like this that he wished his dad was there.  
  
When he finally found a phone booth, he went inside, set Marie down, and looked in the phone book. While he was looking at the phone book, he became uneasy about taking his eyes off Marie. His dad said that in this time period that people taking children from their families was a daily occurrence. He said, however, that since they adopted a nationwide "Amber Alert" system in late 2003, people thought twice about kidnapping.  
  
He finally found the lone McFly in the book at 2057 Sugarcane Drive in suburban Washington. He became really excited that they did live here, and that they were in walking distance. Jules finally had some hope in his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About 4:30 P.M., the McFly children were home from school. Jean had what seemed like endless homework that weekend while the rest of the kids had very little. Little Marty was still insisting he saw a UFO, but Jean became very annoyed at the fact that he only seemed to want to tell her.  
  
Jennifer left for her convention after saying goodbye to the kids when they got home, and Marty was still at work. The kids had the house to themselves.  
  
Kyle was sitting on the stairs strumming a new song he was writing on his guitar while Marlene and Little Marty were playing upstairs. Jean was on the kitchen bar working on her homework when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Kyle, could you get that?" Jean yelled. Lately, that was the only communication between Jean and Kyle. They used to be very close, but lately their relationship was very strained. Jean felt like Kyle was stealing her thunder. Not only did he look like their dad, but now he was a rocker like his dad was in youth. Jean thought that she and her dad didn't have much in common anyway, and now her brother was way ahead of her in the relationship with their father.  
  
"Alright," Kyle said. Kyle had always been a pacifist, which was probably why him and his siblings never fought, and never talked. Lately he was very cut off from his siblings and from his mother, but not his dad. He seemed to think that as he grew up, his father was the only one he could really relate to. That whole thing was hard on the whole family, especially his sister Jean, whom he used to be so close to.  
  
Kyle answered the door to find kind of an odd sight, a kid dressed in old western clothes and a baby in what looked like a homemade baby seat.  
  
"May I help you?" Kyle said, kind of confused by the situation.  
  
"Yes," the kid said. "My name is Jules Brown. I need to talk to Marty."  
  
"Which one?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I guess the older one," Jules answered  
  
Kyle invited the strange child in and told him that his dad was at work but would be home by 6:30.  
  
"Okay," Jules said, kind of disappointed.  
  
Kyle took Marie and put her on the sofa next to Jules.  
  
"Awwww," Jean said from the kitchen. "Look at that baby. Where did she come from?"  
  
"She is my sister Marie," Jules said from beside the baby.  
  
Jean picked up Marie in her arms, and took a good look at Jules. "A little early for Halloween huh kid?" Jules just gave her a look and turned away. "Hey kid I was just kidding," Jean said. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Jules Brown," he said, still turned around. "I'm here because my dad, Doc Brown, needs help from Marty McFly so that he can save my family from someone whom has hijacked our time machine."  
  
Jean was about to let out a laugh when Little Marty shouted from the door, "Hey. You were in the UFO!"  
  
Jules looked up and said, "If you're talking about an unidentified flying object, then you must have seen the DeLorean time machine I arrived in? Are you Marty Jr.?"  
  
"Uh huh." Little Marty answered. "Are you an alien?"  
  
"No LM," Marlene, whom was right beside him, said.  
  
"Are you all Marty's kids? I thought he only had 2." Jules said.  
  
"Yep," said Kyle from the sofa. "We're the McFly kids."  
  
"Hey," Marlene said. "Didn't dad used to tell us bedtime stories about a time machine made out of a DeLorean, and some guy named Doc Brown?"  
  
"They were true," Jules said. "At least the ones about your dad traveling to 1955 and almost preventing your grandparents from meeting. Also, the one about trying to get a book from Biff is also true. Another one is the one where Doc Brown, my father, meets my mother, Clara."  
  
"Those are the only ones he's told us," Little Marty said. "But he didn't say anything about them being true. But I guess we wouldn't have believed him anyway."  
  
"Those stories weren't true, Marty." Jean said.  
  
"How did you know about those stories, kid?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I have a better question," Jean said while putting Marie down in her seat. "Is everyone here bananas?!"  
  
Jules just frowned and said "My father told me and my brother Verne all about his adventures with your father in his time machine. He even made a new one out of a locomotive and came and visited your father and mother when they were seventeen. Two years after that he made another DeLorean time machine in the future, or I guess it's the past here. Anyway, we went to 2015 to get it hover converted. The family went out while I stayed behind with the baby. While I was in the car with Marie, I saw a mysterious man leading my whole family into the locomotive and hijacking it. I tried to chase after them, but I couldn't control the car and I ended up here."  
  
"Kid," Jean said. "No offense to you story-telling skills but maybe you should talk to my mom about this little story."  
  
"Jean!" Kyle screamed.  
  
"Why did you scream at her?" Jules asked. "Maybe I should talk to Jennifer."  
  
"Jules," Kyle said. "Our mom's a shrink."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A psychiatrist."  
  
"Oh," Jules said. "So what you're saying is...hey! I'm not crazy; in fact, I'll bring all four of you to show you the time machine."  
  
"Alright!" Little Marty said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Marlene said. "How do we know you're not going to take us to some remote place and murder us?"  
  
"C'mon," Kyle said. "He's what, 10 years old. Besides, if this kid is willing to prove his case, we should let him."  
  
"Okay, okay," Jean said. "We'll come with you and bring your sister with us. But if it turns out you're pulling our legs, there will be no mercy, ya hear?"  
  
"I hear." Jules said, as he thought of the fact that he might finally get some help.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All five kids and Marie got into Jean's car and Jules began to tell Jean where to go. They ended up pulling over to the side of the road in the middle of the woods and Jules led them on foot to where the time machine was.  
  
When they finally reached it, the two younger McFlys gasped while the two older McFlys just got surprised. They got even more surprised when Jules showed them the interior of the machine and all of the features, including the flux capacitor.  
  
Jean, in the end, was not convinced.  
  
"Okay kid," Jean said, "If this thing is for real, than prove it to us."  
  
Jules went a little pale then, considering the nightmare he had entering this time. He just took a deep breath and scuffled the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marlene asked.  
  
"Finding fuel," replied Jules. "Dad added a fusion generator from the future to power the flux capacitor. The actual car runs on regular gasoline, but we have an extra canister in the trunk, which is in the front in this car."  
  
When Jules collected enough stuff from the ground, he filled the Mr. Fusion and got in the machine. Jules silently prayed that he wouldn't screw this up. He turned on the time circuits and set it for one minute in the future. Then he realized something, he couldn't travel through time now, he would end up in who knows where. That is, is the hijacker changed history any. He just prayed that wouldn't happen. He turned the key, turned on the flying circuits, and headed for the sky at 88 mph.  
  
When he disappeared, all four of the kids jaws dropped, except for Little Marty's which was smiling.  
  
"Oh my ..."  
  
"Don't say it Jean," Kyle shouted. "There are kids present."  
  
"Okay Mister Holier than Thou," Jean shouted. "Why are you so calm? A FLYING car just exploded right above our heads. I don't know about you, but."  
  
Just then, two sonic booms appeared and Jules and the DeLorean reappeared. Jules swerved around a bit but finally landed with a thump and emerged from the machine.  
  
"You're alright," Marlene shouted.  
  
"That was awesome!" Little Marty cried.  
  
"So," Kyle said. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
Jules just smiled and said, "I traveled one minute into the future. I am very thankful that I didn't end up in some alternate universe with that creep out there forcing my family to help him change history."  
  
"So," the formerly speechless Jean said. "This is all for real?"  
  
"Yep," Jules said, appearing satisfied.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jean said. "Let's get dad and help you get your family back."  
  
"Wait a minute," Jules said. "Now you want to help?"  
  
"Of course," Jean said. "This would be the adventure of a lifetime."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle said. "I want to come, too."  
  
"And me three!" Little Marty said.  
  
"Sorry kids," Kyle said. "You and Marlene are too young. Dad would never let you guys go. Besides, someone has to stay here and take care of Marie."  
  
Although not as exciting as they had hoped, at least they were taking part.  
  
"Well, I'm glad both of you are coming. We'll need all the help we can get," said Jules. "Now all we need is to get Marty to join in."  
  
A group left the clearing for the car with a new friend, a new goal, and a new adventure lying ahead of them. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2-The Beginning  
  
Jean approached the drive way of the McFly house with her brothers, sister, Jules, and baby Marie in tow. She noticed that there was an extra car in the driveway.  
  
"Dad's home early," Jean said.  
  
"Well," Kyle said. "I hope he doesn't think we've been kidnapped or something."  
  
"C'mon Kyle," Marlene said. "You say that every time we come home after dad does."  
  
Kyle had always been a worrier, but a brave person at the same time. If someone dared him to set free a lion from the zoo he would do it, but if it caused him to get suspended or expelled from school, or even grounded, he thought twice.  
  
The group pulled into the driveway right when Marie started crying. Jules hated having to take care of the baby on his own, but he knew he had no choice. No one wanted Marty to find out about this whole idea by hearing a baby crying.  
  
They changed Marie's diaper in the driveway posthaste. Then, they walked toward the front door. Jules was sweating bullets, and with good reason. Jules didn't even think Marty remembered him or any of his family. He was encouraged by the fact that Marty and Jennifer told bedtime stories based on their adventures to their kids, but he was not encouraged by the parents not telling their kids that the stories were true.  
  
When they went in the house, they found Marty in the kitchen holding a paper and shaking his head.  
  
"Oh no," Jean said. "He saw my life essay."  
  
"Jean, is that you?" Marty said.  
  
When Marty emerged from the kitchen, Jules just watched in awe. Marty didn't look too different then when he last saw him, he just looked older. He was still fairly short, but he looked very healthy.  
  
"Who's your friend here," Marty said looking at Jules. "And why does he have a baby with him?"  
  
"M-m-my name is Jules Brown.," Jules said. "And I need your help, Mr. McFly."  
  
Marty's jaw dropped. He looked at his children and saw them nodding their heads.  
  
"It's true daddy." Little Marty said. "He says he's Doc Brown's son. He even showed us the time machine."  
  
"He what?!" Marty cried.  
  
"It's true dad," Jean said. "He even demonstrated it. The kid needs our help."  
  
Marty just took his reading glasses off and chewed on the stem.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone, Jules?" Marty said.  
  
Jules was excited that Marty remembered him, but worried that he might say no about helping him. Nonetheless, he left Marie with Jean, and went with Marty into the living room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jules told Marty the entire story and Marty was shocked at what he heard. He had been trying to look Doc up for years and find out how he had been. Doc must have somehow destroyed all of his records so that the wrong person wouldn't find out about his secret. This was the first time he had heard anything about his friend.  
  
"Marty," Jules said. "I just wanted to say that I am in a real bind. I know how to work the time machine, but I can't drive the car, and you might be the only one that can help me. My family and possibly all of history depend on it."  
  
There was silence for a minute. Although it had been twenty years, his adventures with the time machine were fresh in his mind.  
  
"Jules," Marty said. "I know you need help, and I will help you, but I don't know about bringing Jean and Kyle along. It might be too dangerous."  
  
"C'mon Marty," Jules said. "They want to help. Besides we could use all the help we can get. I have no idea how powerful this guy is."  
  
Marty just nodded and said, "Jules, your dad was one of my best friends. I will do whatever it takes to save him. Jean! Kyle!"  
  
Jean and Kyle ran in the door of the kitchen as if they had been expecting a call from their dad. Marty told them that they could come along and they were very excited.  
  
"But dad," Jean said. "I don't just want to 'come along.' I want to participate. Kyle does, too. This is one of your friends we're talking about dad. And we all know that anyone that is a friend of our wonderful, forgiving father is a friend of ours."  
  
"You're not off the hook for that D on your essay Jean." Marty said.  
  
"Hey, it was worth a shot," Jean said, with Kyle laughing beside her. "But seriously dad, Kyle and I want to contribute."  
  
"Of course you guys can contribute," Jules said. "Now can we go?"  
  
The three just nodded and began to prepare.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marty called the next door neighbor/babysitter, and told her that she needed her to look after Marlene, Little Marty, and a baby they were looking after while they were away. After that, they packed some clothes and blankets, emergency food and water, some of Jules' modified walkie- talkies, and an emergency first-aid kit. The group then said goodbye to the kids, thanked Miss Reese, and headed off toward the time machine's location.  
  
When they reached the time machine, Marty stood in awe, as if he were in a time warp. He looked at the machine and all of its modifications and began to take a stroll down memory lane.  
  
"C'mon Marty," Jules said. "Time is of the essence."  
  
"I know," Marty said.  
  
The group loaded up the car and then got in. The gull-wing door was now twice as wide as it had been before to accommodate the new backseat. Marty wasn't used to it and ended up leaning against the back part of the door when it opened.  
  
"Sorry dad," Kyle said to his dad whom was lying on the ground.  
  
After that incident, they all got in the car. Marty and Jean got in the front seat, and Kyle and Jules got in the back. Even though the back was much bigger, it was still a tight squeeze.  
  
"Alright everyone," Marty said. "Are you ready?"  
  
Everyone agreed and Marty started the engine.  
  
"Where should I go, Jules?" Marty asked.  
  
Jules just slipped in between the two front seats and programmed the time and place. Jules explained that they were going to this time because they just needed to find out where, when, and how the kid changed history.  
  
"We're going back to Hill Valley in 1985?" Marty asked.  
  
"What better place than to where it all began," Jules said with a smile.  
  
Jules talked Marty through using the hover feature while Marty did the rest. They rose up high, but not too high, over the forest. Marty put his foot on the gas, but being a law abiding driver for 20 years didn't help the speedometer go up. He decided to imagine he was being chased by the Libyans that chased him into 1955 his first time in the time machine. Apparently that worked, because within 45 seconds, they reached 88 mph and were in a new time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marty, his kids, and Jules looked down on the old town of 1985 Hill Valley, but it wasn't the small town he remembered. Hill Valley had become like a metropolis, with large buildings, huge traffic jams, and the aroma of air pollution.  
  
"What in the H-E-double-hockey-sticks happened to Hill Valley?!" Jean shouted.  
  
"Nice save, Jean." Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle," Jean said. "I know you would rather die than say any type of obscenity, but I think the situation calls for it."  
  
"Will you guys stop fighting?" Marty said. "This is serious!"  
  
It was still in the late night hours, but they were worried that the bright lights of the city would give them away. It was that that caused them to find some woods, a hard task, and land. They finally found a very small patch of woods right next to the most ghetto part of town, and landed there. They immediately got out and tried to discuss what they would do.  
  
"I don't feel safe in this place," Jean said. "It gives me the creeps. What if someone comes and steals the time machine?"  
  
"That won't be a problem," Jules said. It was then that Jules pressed a button and something in the time machine began to buzz. Suddenly, it began to fade away in static-like squares. Kyle said it was like watching a dirty DVD. Finally, it disappeared. The entire group looked stunned.  
  
"Holy Mike Flarehety!" Marty shouted, to the jargon of his son. "It just disappeared!"  
  
"It didn't disappear," Jules said. "Just walk toward where it once was."  
  
Marty did just that, and 10 steps later, he was in inch in front of the very visible time machine. Marty immediately jumped back.  
  
"What's wrong, dad?" Kyle asked.  
  
"He saw the time machine." Jules said. "It is a hologram that makes it appear invisible. It was the special the day dad got the hover conversion. Apparently they were testing some new prototype on willing customers there."  
  
"Why would they invent a hologram for cars?" Kyle asked. Jules just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They went into the closest neighborhood and caught an old bus to the east side of the town, or 'city' as it was called here. When they reached the city, they were more shocked than they were over it. There were no classic 80s clothes, at least not any risqué ones. Every piece of clothing was long and covering.  
  
"I don't get it," Jean said. "Hill Valley is the farthest thing from a huge city. What is going on?"  
  
"The guy obviously changed history in a very major way," Jules said with concern. "I think we should find a library and do some research."  
  
They didn't see any book stores, music stores, or theaters anywhere. They only saw one library, but it was like a store in a strip mall. They figured that that library was better than no library, so they decided to give it a shot.  
  
In the library, there was absolutely no real literature or world history. There was only the history of the United States form 1895 to the present. In all the books, however, there was no "United States", just "America." The group got all of the books they could about years between 1895 and 1955. Jules, whom was the best researcher in the group, began to skim a book that had the entire history of the country. The rest of the group just looked around the small library at all the people. Their clothes obviously attracted attention; although they weren't sure whey they were getting so much attention.  
  
"Guys," Jules said quietly. "I've found something."  
  
The group gathered around the table where Jules was sitting and Jules read what he had found.  
  
"A young man named Griff Tannen gathered a revolt army in 1895 when he told the truth that the government was stealing from them and they were planning on taking everything away from them among other serious accusations. He gathered 100,000 people in revolt, attacked the capital, and killed all government workers. To this day they do not know how they beat the American army. I have a feeling he used future technology."  
  
"Why?" Jean asked.  
  
"Because," Marty whispered. "Griff Tannen is Biff Tannen's grandson and the guy who I ran into the courthouse in 2015. I have a feeling Biff told him about the time machine and he took it."  
  
"Whoa, this is huge." Kyle said.  
  
"That is exactly what I thought, Marty." Jules said. "Anyway, this says that Griff was elected to be the first supreme governor. With his faithful head scientist, Doctor Emmit Brown, he formed a government that was much more functional than the very dysfunctional democracy. This form of government allowed them to control the people more and not depend on patriotism and godliness. 10 years later, Griff appointed young Verne Brown as captain of the new supreme army. Only a year after that that, they invaded Mexico, and won. Mexico became part of America and the people became part of the government of Tyranosism. And that's just the beginning.  
  
"America was absent during WWI, but jumped right into WWII. They ended up defeating Germany, killing Hitler, and taking the country as a Commonwealth. Those people were put under Tyranosism as well. After that, every country in the world feared America and didn't dare anger them. If they did, even by accident, America let them know it, and I don't mean by just saying so.  
  
"They also invaded Canada. They took it over just like they did Mexico and Germany. They nuked Afghanistan because some Al Queda terrorists bombed Australian interests in the capital. In this reality, Australia must be the major democracy in the world that all the terrorists hate. Anyway, they were more powerful than ever, keeping every citizen under an iron fist with this atheist, controlling society."  
  
"Wow," Jean said. "You mean there's no freedom at all?"  
  
"There is some," Jules said. "But it is pretty sketchy. What I can't believe is that my dad and Verne would go along with it. They had to have been forced or something. My entire family is full of loyal Americans; I don't see how they would do anything willingly."  
  
"Well, we all know that this new government was not thought up by Griff," Kyle said. "From what I've heard about him he's an idiot. I have a feeling that Doc Brown must have been forced to be the brains, and going along with it thinking his ideas would fall through after a while. Verne, on the other hand, must have been willing."  
  
"No!" Jules said. "Verne would never do that willingly!"  
  
"Calm down Jules," Marty said. "This is a library after all."  
  
Jules just blushed and gave an apologetic nod to the staring people in the library.  
  
"Well," Jean said. "Look on the bright side, Jules. At least Clara wasn't involved."  
  
"Oh no," Jules said. "You're right. They didn't mention my mom. What if something happened to her? They could have used her as ransom or something."  
  
"We can't jump to conclusions, Jules." Marty said. "For now we have to concentrate on the important things, like getting history back to normal and getting your family back."  
  
"That's right." Kyle said. "We are gonna take down this government and bring democracy and God back!"  
  
Kyle looked around him and noticed that everyone was staring at him. Kyle sat back down while his family stared at him as well.  
  
Kyle, as a godly person and inspirational rocker, did not like seeing the deprivation of freedom of religion. He cringed when he saw the cruelty in Afghanistan and how people could condone the Taliban's practices. Although he was only 11 at the time of the war on terror, he had very strong opinions about it. He never even imagined being in a government like that until now. Although he wanted to mention 9-11-01 to Jules at that time, he didn't. He just thought he would let Jules find out on his own.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They left the library a little while after Kyle's outburst. They looked for a bus stop so that they could get out of this poor excuse for America and fix it. It was then that they were stopped by two tough-looking men in suits that looked like CIA operatives.  
  
"Can I get a look at all of your faces please?" the officer said.  
  
The group turned around and the men held a device up to their faces. When the device was in front of Kyle, it beeped out of control.  
  
"Alright kid, one of the officers said. "You're under arrest for making treats against the government. You are hereby sentenced to jail for 10 years."  
  
They put handcuffs on Kyle and dragged them to the stainless-steel van, completely ignoring the rest of the group. They were holding Kyle in a position that made any move extremely painful. The rest of the group was so speechless, they could barely move. When the van finally sped away, Jean finally cracked.  
  
"We're dead!" Jean said.  
  
"My son's in jail," Marty said. "I always thought Jean would be first."  
  
"Hey," Jean said.  
  
"Guys," Jules said. "We have to now concentrate on breaking Kyle out of jail."  
  
"That might be no big deal in 1895," Jean said. "But in this world, trying to break someone out of jail can land you in jail, like, forever!"  
  
"Well guys," Jules said. "It's not like we have a choice here. Leaving Kyle here could do some terrible damage to the continuum. It's either we get Kyle out the easy way, or get Kyle out the hard way."  
  
The group nodded in agreement. They knew Jules was right, even though they also knew the consequences. 


	3. The Breakout

Chapter 3-The Breakout  
  
In the late hours of the night after his arrest, Kyle was shivering inside his jail cell. He was still in pain from the violent arrest that caused him to be here 24 hours ago. Already he was starting to regret that rare outburst of his that caused him to spend the next 10 years of his life in this poor excuse for a prison.  
  
He had pretty much given up all hope of his family breaking him out. The government and security were so brutal that it was nearly impossible to break someone out without getting caught and in prison themselves.  
  
He was pretty convinced that his family had gone to the past without him when the guard said someone was there to see him. He was afraid that it would be one of those execution people that would shoot him outside with no mercy. It turned out to be his dad, Marty.  
  
"How'd you get here, dad?" Kyle asked.  
  
"The prison lets family visit as long as it is only for a half an hour." Marty said. "How are you doing Kyle?"  
  
"Fine, I guess," Kyle said. "I feel like a dog in a pound, but I'm okay. I'm freezing, but I'm okay. I have some drooling guy in the cell across from me staring at me, but I'm okay."  
  
"I can tell you'll be happy when you're out of here," Marty said.  
  
"Oh sure dad," Kyle said. "Like I'll be out of here anytime soon."  
  
"We are planning on getting you out of here," Marty whispered. "Jules has been studying the area around the prison and he feels that if we go back in time right away and if Jean drives we can possibly pull this off."  
  
"You want Jean to drive?" Kyle said.  
  
"I'm a law-abiding driver," Marty said. "There is no way that I'll be able to get up to 88 mph fast enough to avoid disaster on our car. Jean is better at breaking the speed limit than I am."  
  
Kyle just nodded, but he still looked worried. He was also contemplating what do without putting his family or Jules in danger. He knew he would have to make a tough decision.  
  
"I want you to leave me here," Kyle said much to the surprise of Marty. "If you leave me here there, then there is no risk to you. There is a chance that I will be there when you get back, I just won't know what happened."  
  
Marty was speechless. He never even thought about leaving Kyle there. In all that he studied in Doc's research, he was afraid that Kyle would be stuck in this reality and he would never see him again. There were also a million other scenarios that could result in Marty never seeing his son again.  
  
"Kyle," Marty said. "We can't leave you here. You have no idea what this could do to you or the time continuum or the family. Jean has been beating herself up over letting you get arrested, and so have I. Jules has been trying to find a way to get you out of here and he feels that...."  
  
"Dad," Kyle said. "I love you, Jean, mom, Marlene, and Little Marty very much, but I feel like saving history is more important than anything else. I want you guys to get out of this time no matter what. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Kyle," Marty said. "I know you would be happy to give yourself for history, but according to you it's already been done. Don't expect me to sit back, Kyle. But I will think about it hard."  
  
A guard then told Marty it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye to Kyle and then left. Kyle didn't want Marty or Jean or Jules to put themselves in danger just for him. Kyle just sat in the corner of his cell as he saw the teenager across from him continue to stare at him. It was then that the teen began to speak.  
  
"Who was that?" The kid asked.  
  
"My dad," Kyle said. "Why?"  
  
"Where did you come from? Another time? Another reality where I didn't get arrested for helping Doc Brown with his time machine? I knew exactly what you were talking about. You look to me like someone from another time, another place."  
  
Kyle was shocked. He looked closely at the teen. He knew who that was. It was his dad, only this one was 17.  
  
"Are you Marty McFly?" Kyle asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes," he said. "The question I have for you is that why would you want to stay here when you could be in paradise where you are free to do any kind of sciences you want, or at least that's what Doc said. Is that true? Are you free?"  
  
"First," Kyle said. "Tell me how you got here, and where Doc Brown is."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean and Jules were waiting with the now visible time machine when Marty approached them. Jean seemed a bit concerned when she saw the trouble on his face.  
  
"What happened dad?" Jean asked Marty.  
  
"Kyle wants us to leave him here," Marty said. "He says he cares more about history than his own life."  
  
"That's out of the question," Jules said. "We can't leave him here. Besides, that's ridiculous that he cares about anything more than his own life. Even though people might say so, they really don't. It's human nature. He really does want us to get him out, he just wants to scare us into forgiving him for nearly blowing our cover. If the time continuum wasn't in danger I would leave him there."  
  
"Jules," Jean said. "You need to sort out your priorities. There are a lot of people who love God and country more than life itself. They are willing to die for anything that might be more important than themselves. The Bible says 'there is no greater love than a man giving his life for his friends.' Kyle would definitely give his friends and family. And another thing, I am not going to let you speak about my brother that way. He was angry that's all. Ever since September 11 back in 2001 he's loved God and country more than ever before. I don't blame him for what he did."  
  
"What happened on September 11?" Jules asked.  
  
Jean became very mad at herself at that point. There were so many other things that happened in the last 20 years that the family needed to know about. She decided to hold off on telling him anything.  
  
"Nothing," Jean said while getting a look from her dad.  
  
"Well," Jules said. "It's decided. We are getting Kyle out tonight, and this is how we are going to do it."  
  
"Wait a minute," Jean said. "What part do we have about these plans, and what about what I just said? Aren't you going to apologize for insulting my brother and his values?"  
  
"We have more important things to worry about, Jean," Jules said.  
  
Jean was disgusted and Marty was disappointed about Jules' lack of emotion about the whole matter. Nevertheless, they listened to Jules' plans.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kyle just sat and listened to his dad's other self tell his story.  
  
"I've been friends with Doc Brown since I was fourteen. He helped me with homework and my secret class of music, and I helped him with his secret experiments. One day he showed me a new invention of his that he said was the discovery he had been waiting for all his life. I thought it was just a DeLorian sports car at first, but it turned out it was a time machine.  
  
"Right when he was about to travel through time, a government vehicle showed up full of government agents ready to arrest the Doc for all of his work. They shot him down and I escaped in the time machine accidentally traveling to 1955."  
  
It was then that Kyle broke in. "I know this story. You almost prevented your parents from meeting and you ended up changing their entire futures. You also saved Doc from being killed."  
  
"That's right," younger Marty said. "Anyway, Doc ended up traveling to the future, but he brought me back there to change my own future. We succeeded but we accidentally got some future information into government hands. We went through a very dangerous mission to get it back, but we succeeded at that, too.  
  
"The day after we got back, Doc was packing his bags up. He said the government was still after him and he was going to escape to 1885 and destroy the time machine. I was really upset when I heard he was going to escape, but I knew it was crucial for his survival. As I watched him speed off into the distance, the Army Police showed up and arrested me for assisting Doc Brown. Ever since then they have been interrogating me to death to find out where the Doc was, but I have been making up stuff just to get them off my back. To this day they still have no sign of the Doc. I'm just glad he got out of this Hell-hole while he still could."  
  
Kyle just sat there for a while thinking and decided to answer his earlier question.  
  
"Well, in my world, we are democratic and are a major world power. True, people do hate us. In fact, people have tried to hurt us several times, but we are free. We have helped countries in poverty and practically saved the world during WWII. We also have a lot of people who make fun of the president and even burn the flag in protest. We also..."  
  
It was then that there was a loud bang outside Kyle's window. He rushed to his barred window and saw his whole family and Jules in the DeLorian with the door open. The side with the open door was right at Kyle's face.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kyle asked. "I thought I told you to leave me here."  
  
"And I thought I told you that I wasn't going to do that," Marty said. It was then that Jules climbed to the window with a strange device in hand. He turned it on and touched it to the bars. The bars began to melt right then.  
  
"Where are you going?" younger Marty asked Kyle.  
  
"I'm going to fix history," Kyle said.  
  
"Good luck," younger Marty said. "I certainly hope that I can live in freedom like you soon."  
  
"You will," Kyle said.  
  
When Jules was finished melting the bars, Kyle climbed through the window into the open DeLorian. Marty and Jules were in the back while Jean was in the front so that Kyle would have enough room to get in. When he was in, Jules closed the door.  
  
"I can't believe that it was that easy to get out of that prison," Kyle said.  
  
"What do you expect when a government that was started by a Tannan," Jean said as she began to drive in the flying DeLorian away. Unfortunately, their success was short lived.  
  
Two helicopters began to follow them right when Jean turned the time circuits on. She immediately saw them and began to speed away.  
  
"I think you spoke to soon," Kyle said.  
  
The helicopter than shot something at the time machine. It crashed through the window and hit Marty. It was a needle, obviously a tranquilizer, full of blue liquid. Another shot through the window and hit Jules.  
  
"Hit emergency button," Jules moaned right before he joined Marty passed out on the floor.  
  
"This isn't good," Kyle said.  
  
"Ya think!?" Jean shouted as she hit emergency button #2 at random.  
  
Another dart shot through the window and hit Kyle. He immediately pulled it out of his arm but he still began to feel woozy. Right after he fainted, another dart hit Jean. She too pulled out the dart but she began to feel woozy as well.  
  
There were now four holes in the windows, four fainted time travelers, and a flying DeLorian plummeting toward the ground. The two helicopters were waiting for the car to crash so that they could dismiss it as an accident. But instead of crashing, the car disappeared leaving a pair of fire trails behind right before it would have hit the ground. 


	4. The Finding

Chapter 4-The Finding  
  
Kyle awoke in a wet, freezing DeLorean with him wet and freezing along with it. He saw Jean still passed out beside him and as wet and freezing as he was. He turned to look in the backseat but something very sharp jabbed him in the side right then. He looked down and it was a piece of glass. It turned out there was broken glass all over him, Jean, and the floor.  
  
He threw open the door and very carefully slid out into a very hot outside. It looked like the DeLorean went from the 1985 evil new America, to a barren desert. He also noticed that the windows in the DeLorean were almost gone. All that remained were some jagged pieces connected to the side that was closest to the front of the car. Kyle decided to just check on the human cargo and worry about the rest later.  
  
Kyle carefully brushed all the glass in the DeLorean to the ground while checking the three other passed out time travelers.  
  
"You idiots," he said to the unconscious Jules and Marty in the backseat. "Why did you come back for me? What if we didn't get out?"  
  
"Weee diiiiiiiiid it, diiiiiiiiidn't weeeeee?" a weak voice said.  
  
Kyle jumped at the voice. It turned out it was Jean whom was just waking up in the front. She was wet as well and covered in broken glass.  
  
"Whyyyyyyy am I sooooaked and cooverrrred with shaaaaaarp stuuuufff?" Jean moaned as she opened the door and slipped out into the desert.  
  
"The windows were blown out somehow," Kyle said. "I don't know why the whole inside of the DeLorean is wet, but it might have something to do with that."  
  
Jean just nodded and once her head stopped spinning, decided to ask another question. "Aaare the good and the baaad and ugly still paaaassed ouuut?" Jean asked.  
  
"If you're talking about dad and Jules, yes," Kyle said. "Who's the good, who's the bad, and who's the ugly? And why are you making comments like that anyway?" Kyle started to pull the needles out of Marty and Jules when Jean started talking.  
  
"Jules is the bad and the ugly," Jean said. "You should have heard him, Kyle. He was dissing you and your beliefs and he was blaming you for almost getting us caught there. He said he would leave you behind it the continuum wasn't in danger. I don't get how dad could like his father. Anyone who would raise a kid to make comments like that isn't good enough for dad."  
  
"Jean," Kyle said. "For one thing, you can't judge a father by his kid. Another thing, I don't blame him for being angry at me. He wants to get his family back and he doesn't want anything to jeopardize that." It was then that Kyle put the empty needles in the glove compartment, while finding the needle that was in his arm on the floor. He found Jean's as well while Jean just kept talking.  
  
"How were you supposed to know you'd get arrested," Jean said. "It's not like you did it intentionally. You love your country and you were angry at what that Tannen made it. How can he blame you? Besides, with dad being sick and all you're..."  
  
"Jean," Kyle said quite sternly. "Just drop it. Let's just find out where we are."  
  
"Sorry Kyle," Jean said realizing her mistake. "I know how you don't like talking about... oh gosh. Sorry again. Let's just change the subject. How long do you think they'll be out?"  
  
"A long time," Kyle said in a slight monotone. "The needles that were in their arms were empty, while ours were almost full. We've been out for an hour so who knows how long they'll be out."  
  
"How did you know we've been out for an hour?" Jean asked.  
  
"I turned the time circuits on. They show us the time we got here and the time it is now." Kyle said.  
  
"Oh," Jean said. "So Einstein, where are we?"  
  
Kyle just gave Jean a look and said, "We are in January 31, 1886 just outside of Hill Valley, California."  
  
"Hey," Jean said. "This is where that Doc Brown is living now, or at least I hope so."  
  
"He is," Kyle said. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Nothing is ever a sure thing, Kyle," Jean said. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I have a better question," Kyle said changing the subject. "Why would you care that Doc's here?"  
  
"Look at this car, Kyle," Jean said. She pointed top the indented front that Kyle hadn't noticed before. She was also pointing out the broken windows. "I might not be the best time machine genius in the world, but I know what a banged up car looks like. We need Doc's help to hopefully fix it and definitely to work it."  
  
Kyle agreed and he and Jean proceeded to push the car and find a place to hide it. They found a small cave in an indent in the ground they prayed that there wasn't a bear or worse in the cave. They used blankets to cover Jules and Marty and hoped that the cold water on them and the car would stay cold. After the cover-up, they then started the long walk to 1800s Hill Valley.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they reached the actual town, they forgot about the fact that they were still in 2005 clothing. Fortunately luck was on their side and they found some thrown away fabric outside the town. They draped it over the best they could, but they still thought they felt out of place. They still wondered why there were clothes out in the middle of no where.  
  
When they reached they town, they went immediately to asking around to where Emmett Brown was. They were led to what looked like an abandoned barn made into a blacksmith shop. When they entered the barn, it seemed lifeless, but it was full of interesting stuff.  
  
"Whoa," Jean said. "I wonder where he keeps his monster."  
  
"C'mon Jean," Kyle said. "Let's just wait for him to come back. Its still morning. He should be here soon."  
  
"I didn't complain about him not being here," Jean said. "I just said he has some abnormal stuff in here."  
  
"I know," Kyle said. "And every time you get curious in places like this it leads to trouble. So just wait and don't touch anything."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the warning GRANDPA!"  
  
"What are you like 2?"  
  
"I know you are but what am I?"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" a deep voice said behind the two.  
  
They turned around and saw a tall guy with white hair in old western clothes. He looked fairly old and quite angry at the moment.  
  
"Are you Doctor Emmett Brown?" Kyle said.  
  
"Yes," Doc said. "Do you two need any... wait a minute. How did you know I was a doctor?"  
  
"You see, Doc," Jean said. "We are Marty McFly's 2005 kids, at least the oldest ones."  
  
"Not the Marty that was in prison when you left," Kyle said. "but a Marty from a different reality. We got caught in this weird America after Griff Tannen hijacked one of your time machines. We come from the world where that doesn't happen."  
  
Doc Brown was speechless. His first thought was that the kids were fooling him, but no one knew about the time machine but Clara, the love of his life. Their explanation was flawless as well.  
  
"Alright," Doc said. "Tell me your story."  
  
Jean and Kyle did just that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the two told their story, they took Doc to the time machine's hiding place. They all pulled it back to the lab that night and Doc examined it by lantern after putting Marty and Jules in a bed.  
  
"How did these needles get in?" Doc asked  
  
"They broke through the windows," Jean said. "They didn't completely break them though. They just made holes."  
  
"You guys are lucky," Doc said. "The temporal dispersal is too much for in complete windows and blew them out. The dispersal also caused there to be cold ice inside the DeLorean which explains the water and temperature inside. I think if I put steel on these holes it won't be a problem."  
  
"Yeah," Jean said. "but what about the front of the car."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Doc said. "I think you can go on three or four trips before it's a problem."  
  
"Alright," Kyle said. "So all we have to do is wait for you to fix the windows, fill up the Mr. Fusion, and then we're off to save history?"  
  
"Yes," Doc said. "It's as simple as that. But until then, I need to get you some clothes, you look ridiculous in those. People are going to think you were raised by Indians. Where did you get those?"  
  
"Get this Doc," Jean laughed. "Ya see, we were walking here and we found these clothes right in the middle of nowhere. As Kyle would say, its providence."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Doc said. "Did you find those about a mile outside of town?"  
  
"I guess," Kyle said. "Why?"  
  
"You see," Doc said. "They have told us to stay out of the desert, but they didn't tell us why. But my historical studies let me know why. The town is trying to eliminate Indians, so they are putting out clothing infected with viral pneumonia in the middle of the desert so that they could wipe out the tribes."  
  
"VIRAL PNEUMONIA!!!!!!" 


	5. The Chance

Chapter 5- The Chance  
  
Kyle was sitting alone in a small room connected to the barn in which Doc had his blacksmith shop in 1886 Hill Valley. He felt very lonely in the place he had sat for the past 12 hours. The room had a small cot and a wooden table. It was too claustrophobic for poor Kyle, but the worst thing about this room was the loneliness. There was a fire burning out side that was the thing that was keeping Kyle company as he lay on the bed and realized that he has been this lonely since he cut himself off from his family.  
  
The reason he was in there was because the clothing he found in the middle of the desert had viral pneumonia in it. It turned out that Jean had gotten the most serious form of the disease when she was five and barely survived. This gave her only a five percent chance of ever catching it again. Jean was lucky, then and now, but Kyle was another story.  
  
The clothes they found were burned in a fire outside along with everything the touched after they wore the clothes. Kyle had to stay in quarantine so that he wouldn't spread the disease to the entire town. Kyle was praying that he would just carry the disease and not get sick. In the past few hours, however, he began to feel hot with rougher breathing through the nose. As scared as he was, he couldn't help but care more about what was going on outside.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are you feeling any symptoms of pneumonia, Jean?" Doc asked jean in the other small room in the barn that he used as his blacksmith shop.  
  
"I was five when I got it, but I know damn well what it feels like to have it. Trust me, I don't have it." Jean was herself relieved that she wasn't getting symptoms, but she felt plenty guilty and worried about Kyle. "What do you think we're going to do?"  
  
"I'll tell you the best course of action," Doc said. "once your father and your friend wake up, you'll go to the time machine and go to the future without Kyle..."  
  
"What!?" Jean screamed out of anger. How could she leave her brother behind?  
  
"Jean, calm down and I'll tell you. Now, when your mission is complete, you'll come back to this time and pick up Kyle. Once you do, go back to the future and get him medical attention immediately."  
  
"Alright Doc," Jean said. "I just have a couple questions. For one thing, how are you so sure this pick-up strategy will work? Another question is that why in the hell are you saying when you finish your mission. Why do you think we're gonna be so successful? What if I don't succeed?"  
  
"You must succeed. History depends on it." Doc said.  
  
Jean just took a deep breath and walked into the main part of the barn that Doc used as his lab. There were the two cots where the two time travelers still lay unconscious. Jean also looked at the door that led to the room where Kyle was being holed up. She didn't dare go in for fears of some weird security system going off or something.  
  
"Jeeeeannnn?"  
  
Jean jumped at the noise that was barely recognizable to her. She turned to see her father starting to sit up in the cot, or at least trying to.  
  
"Dad?" Jean said with some amazing relief. She immediately ran up and hugged her father, which caused him to collapse on the bed because he was so weak. "I thought you would never wake up. Are you alright?" Marty's head was spinning because of all the questions Jean was asking. He just decided to say back down. At the time, Jules was waking up.  
  
"What happened?" Jules asked ask he regained consciousness.  
  
"Yeah, that's my question," Marty said in a weak voice.  
  
"We're in 1886 Hill Valley," Jean said. "the time machine's window's were blown out and the Doc of this time had to repair the time machine. To make things worse, Kyle got viral pneumonia and we have to leave him here and get him when the mission's over."  
  
"Oh my God," Marty said. "Kyle has viral pneumonia? How did he get that?"  
  
"We found some clothes in the middle of the desert. It turns out that they were for exterminating Indians and were infected with viral pneumonia."  
  
"Wow," Marty said. "I hope Kyle's ok. We almost lost you to that disease. I certainly hope nothing happens to him."  
  
"As long as we get him back to the future in time, he'll be fine." Jules said.  
  
"Jules," Jean said, with a very fake sweetness. "are you at all concerned that Kyle is sick?"  
  
"He's gonna be fine," Jules said. "Why worry?"  
  
"Because Kyle could die Jules," Marty said with anger in his voice. He then got up and had a strong limp as he walked. Jean walked to his side and helped him take a bottle out of his pocket and swallow a small pill dry.  
  
"What's that?" Jules asked, very curious.  
  
"What's what?" Jean asked as she helped her father sit down.  
  
"That thing you just swallowed. Was it some kind of pill? What kind is it?"  
  
Marty just let out a sigh and told Jules he'd tell him later. Jules now noticed that Marty had something on his leg underneath his pants. It looked like it was made up of wires and stuff. Jules didn't worry about it, though. He just wanted to concentrate about getting his family back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night they summoned Kyle out of quarantine. When Marty saw him, his heart sank. In 36 hours, it looked like Kyle was getting pretty sick. He was coughing so much that it seemed like he was going to cough up a lung any minute. He also had a fever that was burning hot to the touch.  
  
"He's not as sick as I thought he would be," Doc said. "Viral pneumonia moves pretty fast and it looks like he's in the start of it. However, we will need to move quickly. All of you need to wear these."  
  
Doc handed everyone, except Jean, bandanas to wear over their mouth. They didn't want to spread the disease all around town. It wasn't the recommended thing to wear, but it was the only thing that Doc could get.  
  
They walked through the town in the dark of night with the only light to go by being the moon. As soon as they left town, Doc lit the lantern he was carrying with him. They didn't light it before because they didn't want to attract attention.  
  
Once they got to the cave where the Doc brought the DeLorean after it was fixed, they pulled it out into the open to give it plenty of room to lift off. Doc let Kyle sit down on a rock where the time travelers would pick him up after their mission was complete. It would only be a few minutes from the time they left, so they didn't worry.  
  
Marty let Jean get in the driver's seat because he was still very groggy from the tranquilizer. Marty and Jean said a tearful goodbye to Kyle and got in the car in the spots they agreed on. Jules was in the back seat and Marty slipped into the seat next to Jean. When the gull-wing doors were closed, the group got a very eerie feeling from the absence of light coming from the sides of the car. They tried their best to adjust to it before leaving 1886.  
  
"Now remember," Doc said. "I gave you some iron clubs to use in an emergency."  
  
"We also have those tranquilizers," Jean said.  
  
"Don't use them unless there's an extreme emergency," Doc said.  
  
Jean nodded and began to turn the time circuits to the week before the revolt that made America into a hell-hole. She then turned the ignition. Jules talked Jean through using the hover feature as they rose into the air. The time machine then sped off and disappeared into another time with a weak "good luck" from Kyle following them. 


	6. The Capture

"Don't believe what the government says. Listen to me. The technology I have with me today is proof that I can give you better lives. Me and my scientist sidekick will lead you away from this land that is headed for destruction."  
  
"He's got the grammar down," Marty said sarcastically.  
  
Marty, Jean, and Jules were standing in the middle of a huge crowd of conservative and apparently uneducated Americans listening to Griff Tannan show off his 2016 gadgets in an abandoned ampatheater in the middle of nowhere. He was saying a bunch of spin talk on petty matters to frustrated farmers. The three time travelers were in 1876 clothing with disguising bandanas over their faces, and inconspicuous bags full of weapons at their sides. Inside them there were three thin but deadly iron clubs that Doc had given them and the two full tranquilizers leftover from the attack on the time machine. The three were nervous about many things but were still confident about their task and that their plan was laid out well.  
  
At that moment, however, they were more concerned about the two people behind the ranting Tannen.  
  
Behind Griff sat Doc Brown with his son Verne right beside him. Jules seemed very relieved at the fact that they looked so well. Doc was just sitting in the background with a fake smile on his face and an almost automatic nod when Griff made a so-called point. Verne, however, didn't have a smile on his face but more of a worried look that was trying to be hidden.  
  
"My mom isn't there," Jules said. "I knew they were using my mom as blackmail. That smile is so fake I could..."  
  
"Calm down Jules," Jean whispered despite the sudden eruption of cheering.  
  
"We have to find a way to get to them," Marty said. "Without Doc, Griff has no brains in his government and his revolt will fall apart before it even starts."  
  
"Could we talk about this in a more public place?" Jean said after another eruption of cheering.  
  
"You're right," Marty said. "Let's go to the time machine after Griff finishes speaking."  
  
"Why can't we go now?" Jules asked.  
  
"I am information hungry, Jules." Marty said. "I always need to get as much as I can on this guy so it could be easier to defeat him. Besides, I'm a journalist; I always need to find out as much info as I can."  
  
"Marty," Jules said. "You have changed from the guy I heard you were before. What about going in for the kill in this guy!"  
  
"Now I know you're a hypocrite, Jules," Jean said. "You just made the same mistake Kyle made that got him arrested. I guess restraining your emotions is harder than it looks now is it?"  
  
Jules turned around and saw five or six farmers staring at him with eyes of anger.  
  
"Listen to this man," one of them said in an idiotic voice. It was obvious that Griff was trying to appeal to the "dumb but strong" demographic that would actually listen. "This man is telling the truth. He could be our savior."  
  
"Sounds more like and Antichrist than a Jesus Christ." Jean said. This angered the farmers to the point of screaming and ranting. This got Griff's attention.  
  
"What ho?!" Griff shouted in a cheesy-old-rich-guy way.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Jean said. "This guy's a moron!" That did it. The crowd went mad.  
  
"You say I'm irresponsible in my speech?!" Jules shouted. "You and the rest of your family should talk!"  
  
"Watch it kid!" Marty and Jean shouted in unison.  
  
A shouting match between the three time travelers escalated to a point that it drove the crowd around them to be scared to bother them until they were finished fighting. Griff then pushed through the speechless crowd and approached the fighting trio. Doc accompanied him and immediately recognized Marty and Jules even through their bandanas, but he was in a blank of who Jean was. It was always said that Jean looked nothing like her dad, and it might have helped at that moment to have looked at least a pinch like Marty.  
  
"What's going on?!" Griff shouted, with his 2015 voice coming back in full.  
  
"What is it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the three shouted in unison. After they realized who they were talking to, and who was with them, they stopped shouting and stood silence. Marty then attempted to say "hi Doc" in sign language, but his hands were grabbed and his bandana was pulled down. Jean and Jules' bandanas were pulled down, too.  
  
"You know them, don't you?" Griff said to Doc. Doc just hung his head and said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes. Lock 'em in the dungeon."  
  
"Dungeon?" Jean said to herself. "A fancy name for what's gonna be a shallow hole in the ground."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It turned out that that shallow hole in the ground was a portable high- security prison that was somehow brought from the future. It was a large cube-like thing with six small cells with plastic bars shielding them and tiny windows being the only contact with the outside world. They had simply thrown their sacks in the woods without checking out the contents and threw Jules, Marty, and Jean into the same small cell with one bed. The three were just sitting in silence until Jean finally broke it.  
  
"I wonder how the time machine is doing."  
  
"The hologram is keeping it invisible," Jules said. "Good thing it wasn't damaged in the crash."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Wanna pray?" Marty said. "Kyle would've liked that."  
  
"A lot of good he's done this mission," Jules said hoping for it to be to himself. Marty heard him anyway and blew up.  
  
"Jules, I have dealt with your awful comments all this time, and I am sick of them! Kyle is a wonderful kid and a wonderful son! If it wasn't for him, I might have died when I..." Marty then almost completely broke down. Jean then put her arm around him to comfort him.  
  
"What happened?" Jules said, sounding slightly apologetic.  
  
Marty then sighed and prepared to tell an obviously painful story.  
  
"When I was in the prime of my career and Kyle was about 11, I got cancer. It was in my leg and the doctors were saying it was very possible that I could die. I got about a million surgeries including the amputation that finally ended them all. However, I still had to go through chemo."  
  
"What's chemo?" Jules interrupted.  
  
"You'll see," Marty said. "Anyway, while I felt like I just couldn't go through any more treatments, Kyle came into my hospital room to visit. He read me a passage from Psalms that was mentioned in church that day. It was Psalm 23. Verse four to the end went like this: 'When I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me...'"  
  
"...Your rod and Your staff they comfort me." Said a strange female voice from another cell. "You prepare a table for me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil. My cup runs over. Surly goodness and mercy will follow me all the days for my life."  
  
Another voice from outside then joined the female voice and continued, "And I will dwell in the house of the Lord, forever."  
  
Jules, with tears in his eyes, ran to the bars of the cell and poked his head out. "Mother?" he called.  
  
"Yes Jules," Clara Brown said in a weak voice as she poked her head out from her cell in the other side of the compound. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too mother," Jules said. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here."  
  
Meanwhile, Marty ran to the hole in the wall that was called a window and saw Kyle sitting right underneath it.  
  
"How did you get here?" Marty said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'll explain that later," Kyle whispered with obvious happiness but just as obvious urgency. "Right now I have to concentrate on saving history, and you three, or four I guess if you include Clara. Griff's revolt is gonna start soon and we gotta stop him to keep the world in working order. And considering the only guard of this thing you're in is a stick-thin idiot with no clue how to use his sonic gun, breaking you out of prison should be the easiest part."  
  
"Yea, but..."  
  
"Another thing," Kyle interrupted. "Where's Jean?"  
  
Marty looked away from the window for a minute and saw Jules crying at the bars of the cell, while Jean was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands crying tears of joy.  
  
Marty then turned back toward Kyle and said. "She's here, and so are Jules and Clara."  
  
"Good," Kyle said. "Now for the real action to begin." 


	7. The Escape

It had been an hour since Kyle's miraculous appearance outside Marty, Jean, and Jules' portable prison. Kyle wanted to save the story of how he got from1886 for later. For now Kyle was trying to tell the time travelers of his plan to get them out of prison and stop Griff's plans for a revolt. Kyle decided that it was too dangerous to say these things verbally, so he decided to write these things down on some pieces of paper he brought with him.  
  
"It's a done deal," Kyle wrote. "Griff might have the equipment, but he doesn't have the mind to back 'm up."  
  
"He's done pretty good so far," Jean wrote.  
  
"But this plan does all the things Griff doesn't expect," Kyle wrote. "You'll see."  
  
"Alright," Marty wrote. "But one more question. How did you get here? How did you recover so fast?"  
  
Kyle looked at the piece of paper for a little while and simply wrote on the back "Isn't this only the billionth time you've asked me. I told you I'd tell you later." After he gave Jean and Marty that piece of paper, he took the sack of their weapons that he found, and left.  
  
"Kyle!" Marty whispered loudly.  
  
"Where is he going?" Jules whispered in response. He was finally taking a break from the conversation he was having with his mother whom was down the row. So far she wasn't telling pleasant stories of her time in 1895.  
  
"He's going to execute the plan," Jean said. Just as she said that there was a scream from the door of the prison. All the prisoners in the trailer jumped at the sound. They all waited a few minutes and then saw Kyle quietly open the door and shut it after coming in. He then proceeded to begin to unlock all of the cells by pushing a simple button on the keypad he was holding. All the former prisoners ran out and started screaming for joy.  
  
"Shut up you guys!" Kyle whispered very loudly. "We have a job to do. You're going to have to stay in here 'till we tell you otherwise."  
  
Kyle then jogged over to the area where Jean, Marty and Jules were and motioned for them to come with him.  
  
"You too Clara," Kyle said to the frightened woman who was still in her cell. "you're part of the plan, too." Clara slowly walked out of the cell finally revealing her entire traumatized body. Jules ran over and hugged her mother tightly and continued to hold on to her as they quietly left the prison.  
  
"Tough guy," Jean sarcastically whispered to Jules.  
  
"Very funny," Jules said as he continued to hold on to his mother.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The five time travelers were crouched behind a bush outside what looked like a futuristic mobile housing unit. According to Kyle, it was where Doc Brown and Verne were kept with the doors chained. The bigger one next to it was the one where Griff slept, but they tried not to disturb that one.  
  
Kyle quietly crawled toward the house and quickly checked to see if his other recently freed prisoners were keeping the tranquilized guard restrained. He then crawled to the door and knocked in a certain rhythm: ta ta ta ta ta ti-ti ta ti-ti ta ti ta.  
  
"The Jesus Freak song, huh?" Jean whispered.  
  
"Best song ever written," Kyle responded. An identical but softer knock then followed from the inside. Kyle then stuck something like a pin underneath the sheet that was covering the chains that locked Doc and Verne in the house. Kyle distanced himself a bit before there was something like and air-puff blew of the sheet and caused the chains to fall off.  
  
"What happened?" Jules asked.  
  
"A mini-bomb," Kyle said. "The old Doc gave it to me as soon as I recovered."  
  
"I see," Jean said.  
  
The door opened slowly and quietly with Doc and Verne slipping out as slowly as possible.  
  
"Thanks Kyle," Doc whispered. "It's going to be like a family reunion."  
  
"So can we get out of here yet?" Verne asked Kyle.  
  
"Not yet," Kyle whispered. "There is still one thing left to do, get Griff out of this time, and I'll have my dad do the honors."  
  
Marty then poked his head out from behind the bush and looked at his son with puzzlement.  
  
"Me?" Marty said. "Why now? Why so fast?"  
  
"This is an easy operation," Kyle said. "Griff wasn't prepared for some time travelers who know how he ticks to sabotage his operation."  
  
"From the way you talked about your big plan you kinda gave the impression that it would be tough," Jean said.  
  
"Did I give that impression?" Kyle said like a cocky victor.  
  
"Well," Clara said slightly recovered. "It doesn't matter what impression you gave. You guys saved our lives."  
  
"And the country," Jean said. "You should'a...  
  
"Later Jean," Marty said. "We have to work on preventing it before we dwell on it."  
  
Kyle then gave Marty a tranquilizer. And pointed out Griff's dwelling and told him to just kick down the door because it didn't matter anymore once he was face to face with the Tannen.  
  
Marty then quickly snuck to Griff's door and kicked it down finally letting out all the rage he had toward the family. Marty then ran toward the shocked Tannen and jammed the tranquilizer into Griff's arm and wrestled the now drowzy would-be supreme governor to the floor.  
  
"That's for all the people you would have hurt, Tannen!" Marty shouted as Griff passed out on the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Doc led the group to where the train was hidden in the middle of the woods. Doc and Marty were getting reacquainted while they were waiting for Kyle to put one of Doc's drugs in Griff's army's water supply that would cause them to forget about the whole revolt idea.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again, Doc," Marty said while sitting by the train. "I guess you're moving to the future, or at least that's what Jules said."  
  
"It's true," Verne said. "Do you have any kids my age?"  
  
"Yeah," Marty said. "A boy we call Little Marty."  
  
"Incredible," Verne said.  
  
There then came a car driving through the woods which turned out to be the DeLorean time machine that Jean, Marty, and Jules used to arrive in.  
  
"Good to go," Kyle said.  
  
"Speaking of which," Jules said. "How did you get here from 1886? Will you tell us now?"  
  
"When we get back home, Jules" Kyle said. "For now we gotta get this creep back to his time before he wakes up."  
  
"What about all the future gadgets Griff brought with him?" Clara asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Kyle said. "Griff should have chosen the flame retardant stuff to bring with him." As he said that, he nudged his head toward the smoke rising in the distance.  
  
"Tell me, Kyle," Jean said. "How did you figure all this out about Griff's stuff before you came here?"  
  
"I'll tell ya when we get home sis," Kyle said impatiently.  
  
After filling the Mr. Fusion generators in the car and the train, the two families were ready to go home. Doc's family got in the locomotive while Marty's family got in the DeLorean dragging Griff's passed out body with them. They then both turned their time circuits on. Doc set the locomotive to 2005 while Marty set the circuits to 2016 to return Griff. The two time machines then rose up in the air in unison and sped off leaving a foursome of fire trials behind. 


	8. The Homecoming

Chapter 8- The Homecoming  
  
Miss Reese, Little Marty, and Marlene jumped at a large and loud knock on their door. It was their mother, Jennifer, coming home early from her convention.  
  
"Hey kids," Jennifer said as she lugged her two large suitcases in the door. "Marty sweetie, where are you?"  
  
Little Marty ran up and hugged their mom causing her to drop all of her bags on the floor. Marlene was just a little confused at the situation. "Why are you home so early, Mom?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and said, "Well, there was a huge snowstorm at the convention site so no planes could land, including the one carrying the head psychiatrist who was running the whole event. I fortunately found out the convention was postponed before I had to take my other plane. I got another plane back here after that."  
  
Miss Reese then came in from the other room holding Marie and said, "Oh Jennifer, that sounds terrible!"  
  
Jennifer's eyes widened and she sternly said, "What is Miss Reese doing here? And who is that strange baby?!"  
  
Little Marty immediately shouted "That's Doc Brown's baby!"  
  
"Who's Doc Brown?" Miss Reese asked in her kindly old lady voice that she always had. Jennifer didn't even get a chance to answer before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Miss Reese harmonized before shoving the baby to Jennifer. Jennifer was quite taken aback by this strange baby and then looked to her children.  
  
"Kids," she attempted to say calmly. "Is this really Doc Brown's baby?" The two kids nodded. "How did she get here? And where are your father, brother and sister?"  
  
"With Jules in a UFO," Little Marty managed before hearing a scream from Miss Reese.  
  
"Jennifer!" Miss Reese screamed after she ran into the living room where she was. "There is a family of strange homeless people at the door. They said they know who you are! I think they're stalkers trying to take your money and........." Jennifer let Miss Reese ramble on as she followed her to the door. Jennifer looked through the peephole and recognized Doc and Clara. Two children she remembered as their kids were there too. Miss Reese continued screaming as Jennifer opened the door and saw why Miss Reese thought they were homeless. They looked like they had been living in the wilderness.  
  
"Marie!" Clara cried as she reached for her sleeping baby.  
  
"You stay away from here you bums!" Miss Reese shouted as she tried to shoo the family away.  
  
"It's okay Miss," Jennifer said. "They're friends."  
  
Miss Reese then calmed down and looked over the family before she spoke out. "Where do your friends live? A dump?"  
  
Jennifer gave her a look and said, "Go home Miss Reese. I can take it from here."  
  
Miss Reese then went in and grabbed her bag constantly staring at the Brown family. "We also have to discuss my........."  
  
"We'll pay you later Miss Reese!" Jennifer shouted as Miss Reese passed by the Browns to leave. All the way back to her house next door she kept on rambling about different things about not being wanted. Jennifer just sighed and smiled at the Browns. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Doc nodded as Jennifer let Clara be reunited with her baby. Jennifer then sent Marlene and Marty to get the showers ready so that the family could get cleaned up before telling the whole story to the confused psychiatrist.

----Jennifer had heard the whole story by the time Marty, Jean and Kyle stumbled through the door. Jennifer immediately jumped out of the living room and hugged her husband and two oldest children, despite the fact that they were twice as dirty as the Browns were. The now clean Brown family emerged from the living room wearing some of the McFly family clothes. Little Marty and Marlene came out too and hugged the three exhausted time travelers.  
  
"Whatcha doing home sweetheart?" Marty asked to his wife who was almost choking Kyle at the time with her hug.  
  
"It's a very long story," Jennifer sighed. "Not as long as yours apparently. What were you thinking subjecting the kids to this kind of stuff! And YOU too!"  
  
"Calm down Jen," Marty laughed. "We're alive aren't we?" Jean and Kyle laughed along with their dad.  
  
"I'm glad you think this is a big joke," Jennifer said. "The Browns told me the whole story and I don't think it's very funny."  
  
Doc decided to jump in. "You dropped Griff off right?"  
  
"Yes we did," Jean said. "Right in his bed like you told us to."  
  
Doc nodded and smiled and looked toward Kyle along with the rest of the group.  
  
"What?" Kyle said at the sudden attention.  
  
"How did you get out of the west kid," Jules said. "You said you would tell us and I want to know."  
  
Jennifer was curious as well. She was also looking over her son to make sure he wasn't sick in any way.  
  
Kyle nodded. "You're right Jules. I'll tell you all, but you probably won't believe me."

----Everyone was sitting in the family room, newly cleaned up and ready for a good story. Jennifer was sitting on the sofa in between Big Marty and Marlene, with Little Marty on the floor right under his sister. Doc and Clara sat on the love seat with Marie in her arms. Jules and Verne sat on bean bag chairs on either side of their parents. Jean pulled up a chair beside her family while Kyle pulled up a chair I front of everybody.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Kyle said very nervously. He was nervous despite the fact that half of the audience was his family. This story he was about to tell was unbelievable even to him still, but he would not have been alive had this not happened, so he knew it was worth telling.  
  
"Right after the Delorean sped away, the other Doc and I were sitting in the desert waiting for the time machine to come back immediately, but it didn't. We waited for about twenty minutes in the cold desert before Doc decided that we had to get me back inside before my sickness got any worse. He told me that they probably got the wrong time and would probably be back soon, but he would go back in time in his DeLorean just to make sure.  
  
"I could tell in the worry in his voice that he was not at all optimistic about the fate of Marty, Jules, and Jean. Being as sick as I was at the time, he was worried about how I would fare without the proper medical attention. I was indeed very sick and so weak I could barely stand up and I was sure I would die in the desert. I could also hear Doc talking to himself while sitting on a rock. He was saying that it would be impossible for him to go to the past without ending up in the wrong universe or worse. This made me even more concerned. It was this time that was constantly praying for about ten minutes.  
  
"I stopped at ten minutes because a young cowboy interrupted us. He was riding a white horse and had a very strong build with short blonde hair under a cowboy hat. He also had all the classic cowboy clothes on. Both me and Doc were curious why this dude was out here at 5:00 in the morning when the sun hadn't even risen yet. He asked us if we needed help but Doc said that we did but he couldn't help us. The guy said that he didn't think that was true and he dismounted off his horse to try and help.  
  
"This is the part where it gets pretty weird. Now the guy tried to help me up but I fell down onto the rock I was sitting on. I felt way too sick to do anything at the moment. I just wrapped my blanket around me again and sat back down. Doc tried to shoo him away saying he could not help us unless he was a doctor. The man said he wasn't but he could get us on our way just fine. He once again tried to help me on my feet, but this time I could actually stand up. He gave me his canteen of water and said that I would be able to make it back to town just fine if I just kept walking. He also said that my journey was just beginning and that if my faith was kept strong then I would succeed. He then got back on his horse and rode away without Doc getting a chance to react.  
  
"Doc commented that that was really weird as he gathered up his stuff to go to his own time machine that was hidden nearby. I then commented that I felt that I was strong enough to go back to town, but Doc said there was no way that I was. I, however, insisted on going back because the sun was beginning to go up and traveling in a time machine would be dangerous. Since light was beginning to come, Doc saw that I was starting to get my color back in my face, so he reluctantly agreed. We then began to walk back to town with all his stuff and my blanket still around me.  
  
"As we got closer to town, I progressively got better. I coughed less, I felt less hot despite the rising temperature around me, I could breathe easier, and I had more strength as I continued to walk. Doc, however, was growing white as a ghost. Not because he was sick, but because I was better. He had no explanation for my recovery, and that was rare in his mind. When we got back to town I felt like I was 100% better. I told this to Doc and he commented that that was impossible and decided to check me out. He did, and I was fine. He began to ramble on about how this was impossible, almost miraculous. I agreed that it was miraculous, but Doc just said that I must have just gotten a 24-hour bug or something that looked like viral pneumonia. I knew that he knew there was no such thing, but I decided to pretend to agree with him, while secretly agreeing with myself. I was convinced I had seen an angel."  
  
Kyle stopped telling his story for a few minutes to let the idea sink in to his audience. His mom looked like she was about to cry, the rest of his family just smiled at the idea of a genuine miracle happening in their own family. The Browns looked very disbelieving and Jules looked quite skeptical. I could tell they were pondering about a logical explanation for what Kyle described. By the looks on their faces, Kyle guessed, they couldn't think of one. The only one of the Browns that did not ponder about the story was young Verne, who was eating the whole thing up, waiting for the next part of the story to continue. They all knew Kyle really was telling what he saw because of the sincerity in his voice, and that caused even more speculation. Kyle just decided to continue on with the story.  
  
"It took me a couple days to convince Doc that I was really better. He then said that it was now up to me to go and see what happened to my family and Jules. He showed me how to work the time machine and also how to send it back to this time unmanned. I couldn't help but ask him why he did not destroy the time machine like the other Marty said he would. He said that something told him that he might need it again, so he kept it in hiding. I commented that it was another miracle, but he got a little miffed at me so I decided to drop the subject. After he showed me all of the basics, including what to tell his other self so that he would believe that I was there to rescue him, he sent me on my way in his time machine, and you guys know the rest."  
  
"Jules told us everything," Little Marty said.  
  
There was still a sense of disbelief among the crowd he told the story to. Marty decided to break the ice. "So Doc, what have you been up to?" They would save miracles, and God, for a later conversation when the Browns were ready. Now was time for a catch-up period.


End file.
